


Take one, get two

by Yurika_Schiffer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, just pure fluff, very fluffy and cute and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Tetsu?"<br/>"Hm?"<br/>"Your libero is pretty cute!"</p><p>Or when two nerds start pining for the cute libero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take one, get two

**Author's Note:**

> So a few days ago I saw a post from the [hq-rare-pairs blog](http://hq-rare-pairs.tumblr.com), and got inspired [and hijacked it](http://yurika-schiffer.tumblr.com/post/146512074029/bokuroo-being-so-so-smitten-with-yaku-they-cant) and then exams happened and I started to write it to pass time ~  
> Not exactly as in the post, but still pretty cute anyway heh
> 
> Title isn't the best but at least there's a title, that's at least that
> 
> Oh, they're in their second year of high school btw

“Hey, Tetsu?”

Kuroo didn’t move from his position. Bokuto and him were sitting under the shadow of a tree, trying to enjoy what little fresh air they could get. Bokuto had his back pressed against his chest and was seated between his legs, while Kuroo had his forehead resting on Bokuto’s shoulder. He kind of wished they could stay that way forever. It was comfortable and warm – without being too much, unlike the summer heat.

“Hm?”

“Your libero is pretty cute!”

Now _that_ made him lift his head.

“What the fuck man, Yaku is like a tiny devil.”

“Still cute in my opinion. I mean look at him!” Koutarou pointed to the libero who was talking to Konoha, a slice of watermelon in his hand. “Konoha doesn’t look nearly half as cute with his food.”

“Hun, you’ve got a big storm coming.” Tetsurou said. Koutarou laughed and slapped his thigh gently. “No, really. You should see him eating his dinner or something. That boy is a food vacuum.”

“Really?! Where does all the food even goes? He’s so small and cute!”

“Don’t let him hear you say that or you’re in for a kick, Kou’.”

Bokuto laughed again and turned his head to kiss Tetsurou.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo thought that it would be the end of it, that Bokuto would drop the matter after that. After all, it wasn’t such a rare occurrence for them to tell each other when they found someone cute. That was maybe why people seemed so confused about their relationship. They were dating, but were also often found talking about that one girl who looked really cute or that one guy who was pretty hot. They didn’t think it was weird. They knew and trusted each other and it felt just natural to talk about those things together.

Kuroo thought that, but of course Bokuto was unpredictable and by now he should _expect_ the unexpected. He didn’t.

That’s why when Bokuto came around the next day during the training camp, he choked on his water when Bokuto suddenly brought the topic back.

“He’s got a lil’ tummy, Tetsu! That’s cute!”

“What.”

“Yaku! He used his shirt to dry his face, and I saw it! I know where the food goes now, hehe!” Bokuto was grinning and Tetsurou couldn’t help smiling back.

He glanced over at Yaku. The libero was talking with Kai, pretty animatedly from what his hand gestures let him guess. The two of them only talked when really necessary or when it was about volleyball. They still argued about a lot of things outside of that. Though Kuroo couldn’t exactly say it was hatred between them, it clearly wasn’t love either for now. Which might become a problem if he did become the captain the following year.

“Hey, Tetsu, what d’ya know about him? I mean, I know you two weren’t in the best terms from what you told me, but you gotta know some stuff, right?” Koutarou asked him, his face full of hope. Tetsurou gasped dramatically and put a hand on his chest.

“Are you planning on dumping me for my nemesis? How cruel, what a treason!”

“What? Nooooooooo!! You know I’d never replace you for anyone in the world!!” Bokuto jumped on him and hugged him tight. He started pecking him all over the face. Kuroo couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of his chest.

They got called out by the coach to stop disturbing practice a moment later, and after giving Tetsurou a last peck, Bokuto went back to his team.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, the Nekoma team was enjoying a bit of free time before they would have to go to bed.

Kuroo was skimming through some papers, match analyses he had taken note of quickly throughout the day. Kenma was sitting next to him, playing on his PSP. The third years were picking on Taketora for the few missed spiked he had been allowed to try, but were blocked right away. Kai was currently trying to calm Yaku down. The libero looked ready to jump at the captain’s throat. Kuroo understood that. That was maybe one of the few things they agreed on. The third years’ behavior was awful. They treated their juniors like slaves and shut down whoever thought or was better than them. Yaku had been lucky enough to get in the team at the beginning of the year, as the previous libero had retired. He didn’t get as much bullying as the others, though they still weren’t kind to him.

“You’re staring again.” Kenma’s quiet voice made him jump. “At Yaku. You’ve been staring at him all day.”

“Is that so?”

“Hm.”

“It’s Bokuto’s fault. Saying dumb stuff and all.”

“He tried talking to Yaku earlier.” Kuroo looked at Kenma, raising an eyebrow. “His first year setter called him back though.”

Tetsurou hummed. He looked again at Yaku. The libero had joined the first years once their seniors had left to watch something on the captain’s phone. He had a gentle look on his face, though his eyes reflected the fire in him. Tetsurou thought he saw him say “Next year will be better”. Taketora and Fukunaga nodded. Yaku smiled at them.

“Can I tell you something?” Kuroo asked Kenma, not looking away.

“Depends.”

“I think Bokuto’s right.”

 

* * *

 

“Of course I am! When am I not? –Don’t you dare Tetsu!”

Kuroo held up his hands. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You thought it real hard!”

“If you say so.” Kuroo grinned.

They were sitting under the same tree as last time, eating a bit farther from the rest of their teams. This time, Kuroo was sprawled on the grass, his head resting on Bokuto’s laps.

“So? What we gonna do?” Koutarou asked, looking down at him.

“What do you mean, ‘what are we gonna do’? D’ya want to go to him and be like ‘Hey what d’ya think about dating those two hot guys’? Maybe you’d have a chance but I’m pretty sure he’d just tell me to fuck off.”

“You don’t know that though! When was the last time you two argued?”

Tetsurou closed his eyes and tried to make his memory work. The last fight they had had… He thought it might have been a dumb argument about which position was the best in volleyball. Now to know when it had been…

“Still there?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m thinking. I think it was around the end of last year.”

“That’s a lot. Who says he hates you then! What if he confesses his long deep love for ya, huh?” Tetsurou snorted.

“That’s a very vivid imagination you’ve got there buddy.”

“Daww, don’t be like that Tetsu! If he doesn’t take you, then he ain’t getting me either!” Koutarou leaned down and pecked his forehead. “We’re a bundle, take one get two!”

Tetsurou laughed. He sat up and cupped Koutarou’s face with his hands and kissed him softly.

 

* * *

 

“Yaku?”

The libero looked up from his phone to look at Kuroo. His eyes then slid to Bokuto, who was fidgeting and half-hiding behind Kuroo.

“Yes?”

“Can we talk to you in private?”

“Did you break anything?”

“What? No! We just want to have a normal conversation with you.” Yaku snorted and mumbled that with haircuts like theirs, no conversations could be ‘normal’. But he still put his phone in his pocket and stood up, following both of them in the corridor.

“So, what’s that all about?”

Yaku was standing with a hand on his hip, looking up at them with his big warm brown eyes and Kuroo mentally cursed Bokuto for ever making him notice that.

“You’re really cute!” Koutarou blurted out, tensed shoulders and too high-pitched voice. Yaku blinked at him like he had grown a second head. He was about to start talking when Kuroo decided to develop more.

“What Kou’ means is that. We both kind of find you cute and we were wondering if…”

“… if?” Yaku pressed on, narrowing his eyes at him.

“If you’d be interested in dating us. Like. Him and me. Me and him. Y’know.” Tetsurou tried to sound nonchalant, but he was sure he looked everything but that. His cheeks felt on fire and he could feel his heart beat way faster than it did before. Behind him, Koutarou had stopped breathing.

“Is that a joke?” Yaku asked.

“We wouldn’t joke about something like that.”

“He’s right! We wouldn’t! It’s just, you’re really really cute and you look pretty cool too!! So yeah we thought that maybe…” Koutarou let his sentence trail off, not really daring to finish it.

“Wow.”

“’Wow’?”

“I… guess I wouldn’t mind trying? I mean.” Yaku looked away and Kuroo and Bokuto watched his cheeks redden. “You’re both pretty… hot. And even if we didn’t start off well, with Kuroo and that I don’t really know you _yet_ Bokuto, neither of you are bad guys so I guess it could be nice?”

“We’ll make sure it’s the nicest!!” Koutarou shouted. He bowed down as to thank Yaku, which made him laugh and Kuroo passed his hand through the spiked hair affectionately.

“We don’t have much time left tonight, but we can always eat together tomorrow at lunch. We’ll see then.”

Yaku smiled at Kuroo and nodded. Bokuto did as well, then asked the libero if he could hug him. Though a bit surprised, Yaku let him do so and was soon lifted in a hug. Kuroo snorted when he noticed that he didn’t touch the ground with his feet anymore. It didn’t seem to bother him, up there in the arm of Bokuto, though.

Maybe all of that could lead to something really nice, he thought.


End file.
